First Date
by anycsifan
Summary: This is the sequal to Mending a Broken Heart. As the title says this is that date. They run into Tahno and he comes up with a plan to split up the Fire Ferrets, tell Mako about Bolin and Iroh, but will it work or will it all end in a group hug and a good night kiss?


First Date

"Where do you want to go?" Iroh asked once the two boys and Pabu were out of hearing range.

""I'm not sure. I'm not sad and depressed anymore so my craving for noodles is gone." Bolin told his new boyfriend.

"Well, we don't have to go anywhere. Would you object to simply walking around the park?" Iroh asked trying to be romantic.

"I'm not going to object as long as you're there." The young earthbender smiled.

"The park it is then." The general smiled back and the two walked side by side to the park walking in a comfortable silence. Once they got to the park Iroh took hold of Bolin's hand and smiled when the boy didn't pull away. The firebender looked to his date and noticed he was blushing. "Bolin?"

"Yes sir, I mean, Iroh." He turned a deeper shade of red at his slip-up.

General Iroh chuckled at the innocent flub. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with holding hands with me." He started to blush as he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with my boyfriend holding my hand?" Bolin cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure. I've never actually dated anyone before." Iroh's face grew redder at the admission.

"Really?! But I bet you have plenty of people checking you out, you could pick whoever you wanted." Bolin said quite shocked.

"I didn't want any of them." Iroh told him simply.

"May I ask why?" He didn't want to upset his new boyfriend but was also curious.

"Of course. At first it was simply that none of them appealed to me, but more recently I noticed myself comparing quite a few of them to you. That's when I realized how I felt and that the reason why none of them appeal to me is because none of them were you." The general explained with a bit of embarrassment.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Bolin's eyes were a bit watery from the heartwarming explanation.

"Bolin, please don't…" Iroh started.

"Well if it isn't Bolin, and look, he's crying again. So who broke up with you this time, oh right it was my new girlfriend." Tahno walked up to the couple.

"Actually Tahno these are tears of joy and the reason for them only happened because of what you two did. I guess this means I should be thanking you." Bolin told jerk waterbender.

"How's that?" Tahno questioned.

"It's because my ex-girlfriend cheated that I was able to find out that the person I've liked for a while likes me back." The smile on the earthbender's face shone like diamonds.

"Not like, love Bolin, love." Iroh gently corrected.

Tahno was quick to put two and two together. "You mean you two, you're together? No way." The so to be little fink dashed off towards Airbender Island.

"Ready to continue our walk through the park?" The General looked to his boyfriend.

"That sounds great."

Tahno ran towards Airbender Island, he just had to rat on Bolin and Iroh and tell Mako. This would be the final straw to tear the brothers apart thereby splitting up the Fire Ferrets.

_Now where in the hell is that blasted firebender?_

"Tahno, what are you doing here?" Asami asked appearing next to him as though she just materialized there.

"I was just looking for Mako; I have something to tell him." Tahno acted as sweet as he could.

"Okay, well he's with Korra out by the flying bison stables; I'll show you the way." Asami told him.

"Thank you Asami." The Wolfbat barely hid is grin.

The two walked in silence the entire way. Both knew that the other didn't much like them and knew that would make even the simplest of small talk impossible. When they got to the stables they had fun trying to find who they were looking for, but when they did is was better than Tahno could have hoped for; not only did they find Mako and Korra but Tenzin, Pema, the kids, and Bumi as well.

"What are you doing here Tahno?" Mako was not happy to see his rival.

"I just wanted to tell you something, but first, do you know where Bolin is right now?" Tahno was smirking by this point.

"Yeah, he's in town with Iroh. The general wanted to help Bolin forget about what you did to him." Korra answered.

"Now why would a general do something like that when it should be a brother's job to ease the pain of a broken heart?" Tahno couldn't wait for the bubble burst.

"I wasn't aware of the break-up and the general is a nice guy and happens to like Bolin." Mako explained.

"Wait, you knew that General Iroh liked Bolin?" Tahno faked surprise.

"Do you really hate Bolin so much that you think the general wouldn't like him?" Korra asked a little more than miffed.

"Oh no, I just thought for a second that you knew those two are dating." Tahno spit out and then put a hand over his mouth to act as though it were a mistake.

"He finally told Bolin?!" Bumi was beyond happy. "It's about time, I told him that Bolin liked him but he'd never listen."

"That's what I told Bolin about Iroh." Jinorra said.

All eyes fell on Bumi and Jinorra. Mako's eye flitted between those two and Tahno. "Wait, so does this mean those two are on a date?"

"I'm afraid so Mako, they were even holding hands." This was received with a high pitched squealish awww from Jinorra and Ikki.

"I must admit that is quite sweet." Asami added.

"Well," Mako rubbed the back of his neck "I guess as long as Bolin's happy then it's okay."

"Of course he'd say that about his brother." Tahno grumbled before walking off.

As Bolin and Iroh walked hand in hand back to the island both were smiling and as happy as could be. Neither one noticed that all of their friends were waiting for them.

Bumi walked over to the couple with Jinorra at his side, on an air scooter, and they embraced the one that had been giving advice to. "See, I told you he liked you!" They said in unison. This caused both of the boys to blush.

Mako walked over and hugged his brother. "You should have told me, I'd have helped you land him." He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't tell Jinorra, she guessed." Bolin blushed. "Wait, really?"

"Yes really, isn't that what a big brother's for?" Mako slugged his little brother in the shoulder.

"Well ain't that sweet?" Bumi still had him arm around Iroh's shoulders.

"Yes, yes, very sweet. Now how about we have a big group hug and the head to bed?" Tenzin interrupted.

Even though Tenzin's idea came from wanting sleep it was a good one. Everyone gathered in a circle for a group hug with Bolin and Iroh at the center. Everyone split off after that to go to bed but Iroh and Bolin shared a goodnight kiss before parting earning an awww from the girls.

**I own nothing but the story.**

**Iroh: Nice work.**

**Bolin: It was so sweet! What's next?**

**Well you are both love interests in the next one, just not each other's. **

**Iroh: That should be interesting.**

**Bolin: I can't wait.**

**Please read and review. I love it when you say nice things and criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
